At the present time, mop wringers for scrubbing buckets exist which adapt to the mouthpiece of the buckets and have a structure which includes an inverted truncated-conical cavity with the bottom and side wall thereof having holes, so that to wring out the mop the head thereof is introduced inside pressing and rotating the mop to wring out the same.
Other wringers comprise a structure which includes a frame for securing to the mouthpiece of the bucket and a structure which incorporates downward convergent flexible elements which join in communication with a perforated lower base, so that when pressing down with the mop those elements press on the head in order to wring it out, so that when one ceases to push downwards with the mop, those elements recover their idle position.
Among these wringers are found the patents of invention numbers US2002/0066152 and EP 489237.
The first of these basically comprises an assembly of narrow flexible strands which define a truncated-conical space, at the same time as such strands converge downwards into a circular base.
On the other hand, the patent of invention number EP 489237 comprises two symmetrical assemblies of narrow flexible strands convergent toward the bottom which finish in an approximately rectangular base. U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,786 of Stapf describes a pivoted jaw mop wringer coupled on a mouthpiece of a bucket (17), comprising two independent tilting wringing pieces (7, 8), coupled inside the frame support (5, 6) that is secured to the mouth of the bucket and tilting against the resistance of a coil spring element (9). Said patent does not define a perimetral skirt and does not define short extensions emerging from a perimetral skirt for allowing its stacking avoiding fatigue of the spring elements. U.S. Pat. No. D499,223 of Libman describes a multipurpose bucket, having an element for anchoring the mop handle.